Luigi's Sacrifice
by KaiserErebus
Summary: He couldn't feel his body, but the happiness that swelled up in his chest was infinite. 'Thank you, everyone. Farewell.' Closing his eyes, his weak smile grew larger as his head fell to the side. His heart, his fragile yet strong human heart, gave one last tap... Before it stopped altogether.


**A/N: A tribute to one of my favorite Mario characters – Luigi.**

* * *

The stage is set. All five shards have been placed in their appropriate spot. Now it was time for the final act to commence. What sort of denouement will arise as the three pieces faced off, one vs. two? That's what the remaining two pieces pondered.

In the empty throne room, the three warriors prepared for combat. The massive fortress – the setting of the battle – housed thousands of unconscious soldiers, broken rubble, and shattered walls. The never-changing pits of lava surrounded the stronghold, falls of the molten rock pouring into the abyss.

"I'm amazed you got this far," said the big boss himself. Bowser crossed his bulky arms over his chest. A fat smirk developed on his face. "You were right, after all, Mario."

The red plumber grunted. He was in pain. Enough cuts littered his body to make him feel weak and woozy. "I told you." It was hard to stay standing with every part of his body crying out in discomfort. His legs shuddered nonstop, trying to keep Mario erect. The rapid breaths departing from his mouth stressed his fatigue and injured state. Nevertheless, he worked through the agony. His partner allowed him to use his body as a crutch while he fished something from his deep pockets.

"Here, I saved two," the green plumber spoke up. Luigi handed Mario a 1-Up Shroom and consumed the last one, bringing an end to his arsenal of items.

Mario graciously accepted the shroom and relished in its rejuvenation prowess. Both could feel their weariness diminishing and their bodies healing. Their injuries closed as a burst of new energy streamed through them. The red brother glanced at his partner, who was now standing just as tall with his chest more definite, stature straighter, and eyes filled with a level of grit only seen a few times.

Mario smiled a proudful smirk and then turned back to Bowser, said smirk evolving into a victorious grin. He could taste the sweet treat already: he and Luigi stood over Bowser's defeated body with the princesses yelling their praise. Mario imagined it clearly, and he sought to make sure it came true.

"You should've finished the job when you had the chance, Bowser. Leaving my brother alive is a mistake you won't live to regret," he declared.

Bowser snarled the claim off. "Ha! I never took you for a comedian, Mario. I hope that wasn't your best. You've already lost, otherwise."

As Mario and Bowser exchanged banter, Luigi was spacing out. The revitalization properties of the 1-Up caused him to lose focus for a second. His mind was a whirlwind of different thoughts. There was a lot for him to take in, to process. It was the hardest excursion he had to make. So many things happened to him, most bad, but some good as well. He thought back to the lonely journey he had to make, the many skirmishes he had to bear. He endured it long enough to finally reach his terminus, where the last obstacle awaited. Luigi had to prepare himself. Things would be very different than the prior journey, he knew that. Thing is, there were many times he should've died along the way, but through sheer willpower, he powered through.

His journey changed him though, for better or worse, that remained to be determined.

He didn't have anything left to do except face Bowser and bring an end to his scheme. Well, actually, there _was_ one last thing he needed to do, but that must wait. Now isn't the proper time. He promised himself he would though. When this is all over, Luigi promised himself and his brother that he would pop Daisy the question. He tried to think of a better time and place, but thinking on it now, there would be no better time than after Bowser's defeat and their scheduled return.

Luigi was prepared.

* * *

The journey's formula remained the same as always. Once again, Bowser launched an attack and successfully kidnapped Princess Peach. Nothing new. But, this time, Bowser went a little beyond.

The Mushroom Kingdom wasn't the only site attacked. The Kingdom of Sarasaland, too, faced an untimely assault by the Koopa King's claws. His forces ravaged the land, where they faced the retaliation of the Kingdom's king, Daisy's father. In a blind rage, the king attacked Bowser after his precious daughter was captured. But Bowser was in control. He overpowered the king, and in front of the Kingdom and Daisy, murdered him, displaying his head for all to see.

Daisy was hysterical. She shed waterfalls of tears as she was forced to watch her kingdom go down in flames and the flag of Bowser waved victoriously in the cursed wind. She kicked and scream, yelling bloody murder.

The start of Luigi's journey firmly began when the Koopa King crashed into his and Mario's abode. It all happened so fast. Neither saw it coming. In the end, Mario was hijacked, and Luigi was left for dead. Their house was destroyed and both were brought to near death. How Mario survived until Luigi showed up is a testimony to his resolve and fortitude. All Luigi could hear was the tyrant's laughter as the place collapsed around him, burying him underneath. He assumed death took him, that he would be forced to watch from the heavens as his home burned to the ground, but imagine his surprise when he opened his eyes and spotted three nurse Toadettes hovering over him.

The denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom went into a bigger uproar upon hearing of Sarasaland's downfall. Widespread panic ensued. The fear of death loomed over them as surrender seemed to be the only option. It was no use fighting back. Their princess was taken away, again. Their strongest allies were taken down, and their heroes have fallen. The only one that could do anything is in critical condition – Luigi.

Luigi remembered their cries, their shrieks of sorrow. He heard, "All hope is lost! The end is nigh!"

It was arduous, but Luigi convinced his body to fight. He ignored the aches and pains. He ignored Toadsworth and the nurses' commands. None of their words discouraged Luigi.

"Master Luigi," Toadsworth stated. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you-."

"I have to go!" Luigi interrupted, his voice loud and threatening. He startled the nurses and the elderly toad. None knew Luigi had it in himself to snap at someone. "I have to save my bro and the princesses. If I don't, who will?"

Toadsworth fixed his monocle and cleared his throat. "Y-Yes, that is imperative, but you are in no condition to perform such a rigorous task."

Luigi didn't listen. He hauled his wounded self to the item vault, where curative items and power-ups are stored. Toadsworth and the nurses and helped Luigi to the vault, unable to change his mind. Toadsworth continued to try but his words fell on deaf ears. The green plumber went through with his plan. He used the restorative properties of the shrooms and stocked up on firepower, his mind set on rescuing his brother and the princesses. No one was going to change his mind, not when he was their only chance.

And so, Luigi set off on his quest. He recollected how the crowd parted for him, looking at him with pleading eyes. Part of him felt overjoyed. They were counting on him, not Mario. They were encouraging him, cheering him on. Luigi was thrilled; however, another part felt jealous. Only when they had no choice but to look to him did they give their support. Any other time would've gotten a chuckle or frightened look out of someone.

It's nothing new to know how everyone treated him differently than his brother. Mario is the go-to guy for every major problem. He's their idol, their source of strength. And Luigi? He's lucky to even receive a greeting.

Jealousy aside, Luigi did not let it get to him. He was so adamant about this because this could be his chance. This could be his chance to prove himself, not to the people, not to his brother, but to himself. For so long, he's been stuck in the shadows, unable to bring about his full potential. Now that Bowser kidnapped his brother, Luigi took it upon himself to go to the princesses' aid in his brother's stead. He wouldn't let some injury keep him away. Mario would use every bit of strength to claim victory, and Luigi chose to do the same.

Even if it cost him his life, Luigi would see that his brother and the princesses return safely. If he perished while doing so, no matter. What's his life compared to three more important people?

With that mindset, Luigi defied Bowser's forces. Starting with the enemies taking over Toad Town, he liberated the dominated areas that stood between him and the tyrant's castle. Slowly but surely, Luigi pushed his way to Bowser's stronghold. He battled against the hardened Koopas, the destructive Goombas, ravenous Piranha Plants, etc., etc. He fought tooth and nail against the tyrant's forces, using every item in his arsenal except for two 1-Up Mushrooms.

For lack of better term, the entire excursion was tormenting. He was put through his paces, forced to think more outside the box with each subsequent battle. It was hard, excruciating, and all Luigi wanted to curl up beside his beloved flower and sleep. But he persevered. Luigi came out on top after each struggle. He was like a one-man army.

Bowser's forces though. They were a lot stronger than anticipated. Luigi faced many of the standard enemies alongside his brother, but there was something different about them that Luigi couldn't account for. It was mainly through luck Luigi came out with his head attached and body still in one piece.

One segment of the journey led Luigi through the fiery wasteland surrounding Bowser's Castle. It would be suicidal to run straight through and use the front door. No, Luigi went a different route, a stealthier one. He scaled the walls and tried to enter from the various windows on the side. Sky patrols flew everywhere, watching for any intruders with searchlights dancing about. Security was tight, packs of Chain Chomps lurking nearby with special Koopa forces stationed in between. It made Luigi wish Peach followed Bowser's footsteps and had a security defense as tight as this, but that was something to discuss later.

Luigi stayed in the shadows, his swift movements leaving him invisible to the patrols. When he entered the castle, he wasted no time in making his way up. The security inside was even more rigid. Luigi was forced to take out some guards to make the trip easier. No one saw him coming. No one saw his fists approaching. He was precise and speedy, contrasting with his brother's wild and straightforward approach.

On another floor, he overheard some guards talking and decided to listen in. He figured they would reveal Bowser's scheme. So far, Luigi had no idea what the tyrant is after. His first guess is world domination and Peach's hand. With the blonde princess held captive, her strongest ally taken down, and main hero unavailable, there was really no one left that could stand up to his might.

However, Luigi was still around. He could stop him. He had to.

"I don't see why Lord Bowser is having us watch out for the younger Mario brother," a green Koopa said. "It's not like he'll make it far. The coward is probably hiding under his bed like a big baby."

Luigi hesitated. His ears became more intent on listening.

"I know right," a red Koopa replied with a laugh. "What's some no good weakling going to do, cry us to death?"

If Luigi could see his patience meter, he could see the bar rapidly depleting. He felt his hands shaking, fingernails pressing into his skin as his fists clenched. The second hand latched onto the edge of the wall and gave a deathly tight squeeze. He was unaware of the small cracks materializing in the material. The two Koopas were oblivious to the green plumber's presence as they mocked and insulted him. The guards around them joined in the laughter, snipping dangerously at the thread.

"And this guy is seriously Mario's brother?" Another guard spoke up. "Man, I already see where all their parents' affections went. Who would waste time with him?"

Every word was like fuel to the growing flame building up inside. The fire was continuously being stroked, expanding, growling. Each muttered phrase was like a knife that stabbed Luigi in the heart. The endeavors were ruthless and unforgiving, eternal and merciless.

It was when it broke did the scale begin to tip.

The thread within Luigi broke, setting something in motion that should _never_ occur. He endured the belittlement in the past. He's used to hearing such insults flung his way, hearing the mocking attitudes in people's voices as they taunted and belittled him at every turn. A massive, intricate maze surrounded Luigi as every wall, every inch of the structure housed the voices of the evildoers.

"Coward."

"Weakling."

"Disgrace!"

"Useless!

"Coward."

"Coward!"

"COWARD!"

Luigi covered his face with one hand, trying to contain the boiling anger seeping through his teeth. His other hand remained latched to the wall, crushing more of the concrete. The cracks became more pronounced, tiny pieces dropping to the floor with a quiet tap.

"If the king's beat down doesn't keep him away, his cowardice will."

"What a joke! The king didn't even find him worthy to kill. I don't see why Mario keeps him around. Probably to keep the house clean or something, it's all he's good for anyway."

Luigi felt his teeth ache. The anger was expanding, becoming harder to contain. It was like a siren whispering in his ear, seducing him to let it go. The offer was too tempting. The desire was irresistible. He tried to ignore the taunts and resist the seduction. It wasn't worth getting compromised. Little did he know, Luigi was gradually drawing power from an ancient force. It was slowly building, gaining potency as Luigi's rage skyrocketed.

Without noticing, Luigi's gloves glowed a light blue. A dangerous glint glossed over his eyes, and sparks of electricity popped around his hands. The breaking concrete started to crumble faster until it exploded and a blue flash shined into view.

"What was that?" one of the guards inquired, startled by the blast.

"Thunder," Luigi whispered. Never in his life did it feel so good to say something. After so long, he missed the way his signature gift rolled off the tongue. Lightning surged around him like a protective shield, sparks billowing out in random junctions. "It's been too long."

Luigi resumed his trek. His unique Thunderhand technique hummed softly by his side. It was like a piece of him long forgotten but has now returned. Luigi savored the familiar feeling, the power gifted to him by the Thunder God. It fulminated within him, and he embraced it. To him, it was a side of him long gone. But to Bowser's minions, it was their demise. They attacked Luigi at once, only to be blown back and smote by the blue thunder fuming around him. The power of thunder at his fingertips felt electrifying, and Luigi showed no mercy to his foes.

"Can a coward do this?" He asked to no one specifically. "Can a disgrace singlehandedly defeat an army? Can a weakling earn the Thunder God's respect?" No one, that was conscious, dared to answer. The rest barely held awareness as Luigi brushed past the fallen bodies. He raised his hands and flexed his fingers, feeling the coursing thunder respond.

"Hold on guys, I'm coming."

* * *

Luigi finally arrived at the throne room, his body beaten and battered. Dried blood stained his clothes, a majority of it his. Out of his arsenal, all he had were two curative shrooms. Everything else has been utilized. He chose to wait until he freed his brother first to use them. He wasn't crazy to take on Bowser in such a state. He wasn't stupid.

Placing his hands on the big metal double-doors, Luigi narrowed his eyes and let the sensation blossom.

"Thunder."

The resulting blast knocked the doors off its hinges and chucked them across the throne room. All eyes fell on him as Luigi entered the room, his stride unhindered and strong. At first glance, it was indeed Luigi, but as they studied him, they found themselves baffled. Their savior held his shoulders broad with his head high and gaze focused. The way he walked was calm and confident, much like the shining sparkle in his eyes, backed up by a raging thunderstorm.

Was this really Luigi?

The plumber searched the room for his loved ones. On the wall to his left, an overjoyed Peach and Daisy yelled his name. They chained to the wall with their attire worst for wear. They didn't have any obstructing bruises, a little scuffed up but nothing too unsettling. As for Mario, the red plumber was on his last leg. His face was a mix of pain, relief, and happiness.

"You finally arrived, Green 'Stache," an amused looking Bowser spoke up from his chair.

"Apologies," Luigi held up a thunder charged hand. "I had to teach your minions some manners."

* * *

Thus, here they are now. Mario and Luigi stood side by side while Bowser calmly took his position on the opposite side. Luigi raised a brow, sizing up the king for any hidden feats. Something was off to the plumber. Bowser was bizarrely quiet. Ordinarily, he would be boasting about victory and throw insults every which way, yelling at the top of lungs about claiming victory, but after a few moments of silence, he has done none of those things. Luigi is sure Mario and the others noticed too.

"Bro, what happened? I'm still figuring out the reason for the attack," he broke the silence. "I guessed world domination."

Mario scowled and nodded his head. "You guessed right. He wanted to use the princesses' Star Power to make his own soldiers stronger. One is bad enough, but two?"

"No wonder I had a harder time beating them." Luigi's response caused a booming laugh to escaped Bowser's muzzle.

"You sure it wasn't because you're too _weak_ , Green 'Stache?"

"He's a lot stronger than you, lizard breath!" Daisy exclaimed. She struggled against her chains while Peach stayed quiet, nodding vigorously in agreement. "You got this, Luigi! I know you can kick this guy's ass!"

"Thanks." Luigi flashed a smile that made Daisy's heart flutter. "I won't let you down."

Bowser grinned. "Don't get too ahead of yourself. The only thing you'll be doing is crying in your grave as I finally make this world mine! You hear that Peach, Mario? I've won!"

"Don't count on it!" Both brothers declared. "Your reign ends here!"

The Mario Bros steeled themselves as Bowser's heavy footsteps pounded the concrete flooring. His beastly growls never failed to send shivers down their spines. His collection of sharp teeth flashed as his claws flexed.

"Let's go then," he stated. "Show me your strength!"

Mario spoke first. "Let's-a go!"

Followed by Luigi: "Here we go!"

Bowser charged at the brothers with a ferocious battle cry. He leaped into the air and went into his shell. The spiked carapace plummeted, gaining speed and momentum as it rotated rapidly. The brothers didn't need to converse. They knew what the other wanted and used that telepathy to execute their jumps in opposite directions. Their gloves started to radiate with the color of their respective element. Flames swirled around Mario's fists as thunder surged between Luigi's fingers.

Bowser smashed into the floor, causing the entire stronghold to shake. The impact kicked up a large dust cloud, which briefly concealed his presence until he destructively emerged on Luigi's side with his shell still spinning.

"Thunder!"

"Fire!"

As Luigi launched his ball of thunder, Mario unleashed a large orb of fire. Like his brother, it felt exhilarating to have his Firebrand back and as powerful as ever. Their projectiles slammed into Bowser, but they did nothing to slow him down.

"Move away, Weegee!"

Luigi didn't need to be told twice. He scarcely evaded the tyrant's rapid spin and rounded back to his brother's side. The red brother heaved a volley of fireballs with Luigi following the trail. The balls exploded on Bowser's shell but left the king unfazed yet again. Bowser exited his shield, just in time for Luigi to twist his body and throw out a leg for the king to eat. Unfortunately, Bowser reacted fast enough and blocked the kick with his wrist. A smirk elongated, and with his free arm, Bowser curled his fingers into a massive fist. Luigi needed both hands to stop the straight, but the power packed within knocked him away, a bad tingling coursing through his arms.

Luigi landed in a crouch position as Bowser inhaled deeply. The former bided his time, and when Bowser unleashed his fire breath, Luigi performed a beautiful backward summersault and let his brother's fire engaged the oppressor's breath.

"Good job, Weegee, we can do this!" Mario cheered. He and Luigi attacked at the same time, zipping side to side to throw their opponent off. Bowser's smile never faltered. The dictator exchanged blows with the brothers. He struck, countered, and often retreated into his shell to dodge. Flurries of punches and kicks flew around the whirlwind of dancing flames and rambunctious thunder. Each blow produced shockwaves powerful enough to punch holes in the wall, knock structures down, and cause a dangerous shift in the lava pits surrounding the fortress.

The princesses were amazed at the fight. Daisy especially cheered for her boyfriend the loudest. Whenever she saw the green plumber block and kick, displaying his acrobatic skills, her smile stretched and cheers loudened. The Sarasaland princess refused to stay still and let things happen as they may. She wanted to support the brothers any way she could and cursed her current circumstances. She could only cheer from the sidelines.

Luigi's eyes were filled with determination, a flame of confidence that burned beautifully with his blue thunder. The way he walked into the room after blasting the door, it made Daisy's heart soar. She melted at the sight of his brave face and courageous soul. His shy personality drew her to him, and his heart keeps her around. She wouldn't trade him, not for anyone. No matter how others saw him, Daisy would see Luigi as number one – _her_ number one.

Luigi heard his girlfriend cheering him on. Her words pushed him harder, made him attack faster. Even the strain to her voice didn't stop Daisy. Her lungs burned from how long her lips moved, but she didn't stop cheering.

Peach had her eyes set completely on the fight. It's rare that she gets to see the fights against Bowser. Witnessing it now made it impossible to look away. She was astounded by how perfectly synchronized Mario and Luigi were. It was like they were conversing without even speaking. One knew exactly what the other was doing and vice versa. They could read each other's thoughts, a feat Peach chalked up as their twin intuition.

Mario would attack first, followed by a sneak attack from Luigi, whose faster stride and precise movements forced Bowser to retaliate more logically. Mario went straight for power, forcing his way through the tyrant's defense. However, Bowser was still overpowering them. The Mushroom Princess has never been so angry in her life. She's normally a level-headed individual through and through, but this time, Bowser really pushed her buttons. Not only did he invade her kingdom yet again, he attacked her cousin's kingdom, killed her uncle, nearly killed Mario AND Luigi, and took away most of her and Daisy's Star Power. The suction made her weak, physically. Her strength had depleted rapidly, and it was only through Daisy's competitive spirit that she hasn't fallen unconscious.

Never in her life did Peach want someone gone so badly though. She always tolerated Bowser's affections while waiting for Mario, but this has gone too far. Disappointment is the _wrong_ term to use for the way Peach felt about the turtle king. Anger seems pretty weak right about now. No, she felt utter hatred and repugnance for the tyrannical Koopa. She shouldn't be feeling this way, but Peach wanted nothing more than to see Bowser be put down, permanently.

It confused her, though, that the turtle dragon's smile never diminished. Ever since they were waiting for Luigi to show up, Bowser has never stopped grinning. It was like his face had become frozen in that state.

' _What is he up to?'_ She pondered. _'How can he be smiling in this situation?'_

Luigi's heart was thrashing. Tiredness afflicted him and Mario as they continued to brawl with the king. The turtle's strikes were incredibly powerful, more vehement than Luigi remembered. He remembers Bowser being slower, but during their bout, the tyrant has kept up with the brothers blow for blow.

"Not only did you increase your minions' strength with Star Power, you also increased your own," he pointed out. It explained how Bowser's attributes were different than before. He was always a brute with monstrous strength. Add in the princesses' Star Power, and Bowser has enough strength to level his entire kingdom singlehandedly.

"You're smarter than you look," the king replied. His arms dropped to his side, heavy pants escaping his lungs like the Mario Bros. He may have increased strength but his opponents were still powerful. The king couldn't afford to slip up, not when he has the means to destroy Mario and Luigi. "I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner. The princesses are a lot more useful than I thought. Who knew they could grant me such power?"

Mario wiped the blood from the corner of his lip. "It won't matter in the end." He stumbled backward. "You're still going down like all the other times."

Bowser laughed briefly. "Your tune will change when I bury you and your brother into the concrete! I have the power!"

Another large fireball raced to the brothers. Luigi moved first, positioning himself in front of his brother and clapping his hands together. Thunder expanded, encasing the plumbers in a shield that rocked heavily from the collision. It was so powerful though that Luigi was tossed away, his barrier shattered.

"Weegee!" Mario saw his brother fly and felt the anger within him spike. He confronted Bowser and smashed his fiery fists on the ground. Pillars of fire closed in on the Koopa King, surrounding him. A circle of fire enclosed him. The concrete splintered and spread cracks in multiple directions. Everyone expected a roar, but instead, a hulking Bowser stampeded from the cage and dragged his claws against the stone flooring. A horrible screech forced the brothers to cover their ears, allowing Bowser to strike both across the chest.

"Mario/Luigi!" The princesses yelled as their saviors crashed into the wall with a loud scream. Their outlines remained on the wall when they fell, drops of blood descending to the floor.

"I have the strength!" Bowser came down with a mighty ground-pound. Luigi quickly grabbed Mario's arm and used his Thunderhand to propel them both out of harm's way. Following up, he launched his brother and watched him deck the landed Bowser in the face.

"So do we," Mario stated. A fist-sized fireball grew in his free hand. Mario thrust his palm out and drove the fireball into the tyrant's face once more. Bowser rolled back, his shell hitting the wall. His vision blurred for a fleeting second, and an annoying ringing echoed in his ears.

Luigi stood beside his brother. "How do you like that?"

Bowser shook his head. He held his gut as another series of laughter coming out. The brothers and princesses frowned at the king's tickled self. They were tired of his laughter and the nuisance of a smile that remained on his face, even now.

"What is so funny?!" Mario snarled. The tyrant opened his eyes and fixed the quartet with a more critical gaze. His sights lingered more on Luigi though. He was amazed by the green plumber's fire. It was blazing!

"You impress me," he said in response. His head turned to the side and spat some blood. "My legacy will live on you know? You will _never_ be rid of me."

"We'll see about that," Luigi stated. He was put on edge. Bowser was gathering another fire breath. The problem is the target. Luigi had two options: he could ready himself to defend his brother, or he could brace _himself_.

His wound was sweltering, pain welling up in his stomach. He could feel the warmth of his blood trickling down his gut. The acuity of Bowser's claws left a scarring experience. His body was tired. And yet, he forced it forward. Luigi didn't submit.

"Something we agree on, Green 'Stache." Luigi hated that nickname. Was it too hard to remember his name?

He still didn't know who the target is. His bet was on Mario since he's suffering from his wound's paralysis. However, the green plumber factored in the possibility it could be a ruse to make him lower his guard, in which Bowser would attack him instead. He was close to Mario, so he could get to him in time, but just in case, he readied another shield to defend himself.

"See if you can stop, _THIS_!" An oversized ball of fire came into view. Luigi acted accordingly, only to guess wrong about the attack's target. He was so caught up in protecting himself and his bro that he ignored another option. The second reason they were fighting. Bowser wasn't aiming at him or Mario. He was aiming for the helpless princesses.

"Oh no!" Luigi screamed. "Princess!" He wasn't ignoring one.

Daisy and Peach let out a shriek as their heads averted away from the rampant ball of red and orange. They were powerless to do anything except wait. They waited, and yet, the end never came, but horror filled their chests when a familiar voice wailed out.

"Weegee!" It was Mario. The princesses barely caught Luigi's form before the fire swathed him. His screeches sent apprehensions down their spines as they blubbered for him. He stood in front of them, his arms stretched out and body shaking. The burn marks tormented his frame, cleaves in his clothing revealing the dark maroon scorches. Even his trusty hat met its end at the intense flames. A giant hole in his front was burned away, revealing his darkened chest.

Luigi hunched forward. His arms fell to the sides, and his head, weakly, turned to the princesses.

"Are you…okay?" His voice was barely audible.

Peach opened her mouth to speak, but Daisy beat her to the punch. "We should be asking you that!"

Luigi forced a smile and nodded. "Nothing to worry about. I've had…worse." He fell

"Luigi!"

The green plumber caught himself. His hands and knees rested on the floor as the pain spread. Ignoring the burns proved difficult. It was an unpleasant feeling, the radiation of the scorch marks scattering like wildfire. It dominated him, forced him to stay down. As he told the princesses, he's experienced worse, but he was lying. The fire was beyond anything he imagined. It hurt like hell, not sharp like the claws that clobbered him before, but something else that was eternal. The warmth continued to expand, blistering heat settling across his body as the inferno made him writhe in his kneeling position.

"Weegee!" Mario was at his side in seconds. He knelt beside his brother and hovered his hand above his back. The heat was vehement. Mario hissed at the number of burn inscriptions covering his younger brother. Luigi was a few shades darker, that's how hot the fire was. It broke the red plumber's heart to hear the soft whimpers of his brother, who tried to be strong.

"I'm…okay, bro. It's…nothing," Luigi told him. He wanted his body to stand, but it denied his orders.

Bowser's laugh echoed off the walls. "You always did make a good meat shield, Green 'Stache," he taunted. His laughter continued, striking a cord in the trio looking over Luigi.

"Don't you," Mario growled, fists clenching and teeth grinding. "Laugh at my brother!"

Faster than a Bullet Bill, Mario was on top of Bowser in seconds, fire shielding his body, which rammed vehemently into the king's gut. Bowser wheezed, his lungs losing all its air as his body lurched. Mario followed up with a jump and smashed underneath Bowser's jaw with his fist. He released the stored fire and forced Bowser off his feet. With another leap, Mario dove above the tyrant and flipped forward. His feet stomped on Bowser's face and sent his hulking body crashing into the ground.

Bowser opened his eyes to see Mario draw his hands back, his eyes glowing with fire.

"So long-a Bowser. Oh yeah! HIYAH!" He pushed them outward, launching two blasts of fire that resembled dragons. They traveled in a vortex, swirling away from Mario and expanding vertically.

Bowser didn't have time to for a Fire Roar. His best option was a super Fire Shot. The ball of fire smashed into Mario's coup de grace, where a major struggle for supremacy began. Mario pushed his fire harder, and Bowser added more fuel by breathing smaller fireballs. The concrete was beginning to crumble below them, the two fire attacks pushing and sliding.

"Come on," Mario grunted. "Just a little more."

Bowser stood. The swirl of fire in his muzzle began to shine, and finally, a great big ball of fire soared from his mouth and fused with his Fire Shot, increasing its size immensely.

"What?!" Mario found himself being pushed back. He struggled to keep control, to gain the upper hand, but Bowser's counter was too much. He was losing altitude.

"NOW YOU DIE!" Bowser inhaled deeply and breathed a hot Fire Breath.

A massive explosion violently shook the castle, smoke blanketing the throne room as invisible waves pushed everything back. Bowser was about to proclaim victory, certain of Mario's downfall.

Until…

"Bingo! Oh ho ho ho!" Luigi suddenly burst through the smoke from above, his fists charged with thunder. He clasped his hands together and, like he was wielding a hammer, smashed his fists atop of Bowser's crown.

A deafening roar reverberated off the walls as thousands of volts coursed through the turtle's veins. A bright blue light glimmered before another heavy explosion flared up. Peach, Daisy, and Mario, who Luigi saved before the fire detonated, averted their heads as the blast conjured heavy winds.

When things quieted down, the trio returned to observing. Luigi and Bowser were nowhere to be seen, and a giant hole stood in their place.

"Think that did it?" Daisy inquired. No one responded.

"Weegee?" Mario called out. "Are you there?"

Still no response.

"Luigi, can you hear us?" Daisy inquired. Mario went to check on the hole, cautiously stepping in case a trap sprung on him.

"Help!"

All caution went out the window as Mario peered down the giant hole. Hanging on the ledge was Luigi. The green plumber tried to pull himself up but exhaustion made the endeavor tricky. Aside from the previous injuries, he was okay. Bowser remained missing, most likely far down the hole.

"I gotcha," Mario responded. He grabbed his brother's hand and yanked him up. The two fell on their knees while giving each other a brotherly hug. Luigi, wincing at first, started to laugh, and Mario became infected. The brothers exploded with a victorious laugh and fist bumped.

"We did it!" Mario cheered.

"We sure did," Luigi panted. "Couldn't do it without you, bro."

"Nah, _you_ were the excellent one." Mario slapped his brother on the back, a proud smile curling his mustache up. Another hiss and wince from Luigi made Mario retract his hand, the memory of the burns coming back to mind. In the excitement, he forgot.

"Oh, sorry about that, Weegee. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it just stings really bad. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

Luigi arose. "Positive. Come on, let's set the princesses free."

Mario gave his brother a wary glance but ultimately agreed. Unaware to the two, the support columns holding the castle together were crumbling. The magnitude of their bout with Bowser damaged them badly and chipped away at the concrete.

"You should do it," Luigi said, bringing thunder to his fingertips. "Thunder and metal don't mix."

"Yes, please do not electrocute us," Daisy stated. Mario melted the chains with his Firebrand. The princesses, after gaining feelings in their wrists, lunged at the brothers and brought both into a bone-crushing hug. Daisy ignored Luigi's wincing and showered his face with kisses.

"You were great," she told him. "I knew you would win."

He blushed. "Thanks, but I had help."

"She's right, Luigi," Peach spoke up. "You were amazing."

"Bowser didn't know what hit him, and I thought lightning doesn't strike the same place twice," Mario joined in on the praise. Even though his face wasn't burned, his cheeks still felt hot as the trio complimented his success. A sheepish laugh and rub of his head led to a gentle kiss on the cheek from Daisy.

"My hero," she said dreamily, not letting go and nuzzling her cheek on his shoulder.

"Let's get out here," Mario said with a heavy sigh. Frankly, he wanted to find a nice soft bed and plop down on it, but he knew the rest of the kingdom needed tending to.

"Right. You think we can find one of Bowser's Clown Cars?" Luigi inquired. The rest looked at him in confusion.

"You didn't ride a vehicle here?" Daisy asked.

Luigi shook his head. "I came on foot. I thought there wouldn't be much time."

"Luigi? You do realize how far away this castle is from Peach's right?" Mario questioned. "You mean to tell us that not only did you go through Bowser's powered-up minions singlehandedly, you also made the entire trip on foot? You didn't meet with Yoshi, E. Gadd, or anything?"

"No, I was determined to get here as soon as possible that I didn't stop to think about faster transportation." Luigi scratched his head again. The trio traded glances before letting out a small chuckle.

"Well, what matters is you arrived on time. Let's get searching," Daisy pulled him along. Before they could get far, though, the ground began to quake. The walls started to deteriorate and chipped concrete fell from the ceiling.

"Uh-oh," the quartet said as one.

The fortress is collapsing.

"RUN!" Peach stated. Mario lifted her bridal style and made for the exit. Luigi wasn't too far behind, carrying Daisy in the same manner, and while his burns slowed him down a bit, he pushed through.

Daisy bit her bottom lip, worried she was hurting Luigi more than his injuries did. Stress makes the wounds worse. "If you're too hurt, I can run on my own."

"No, it's okay," he assured her. "I can manage."

"Luigi." She found it sweet but annoying at the same time. She knew Luigi knew she wasn't useless, but no matter what she told him, he was always there to protect her. He was aware of her abilities to protect _him_.

"I'll get you out of here, Daisy. No matter what it takes," he declared.

"Luigi," she whispered and gave a slight albeit hesitant nod.

* * *

It took a long search and near-death escapes, but the quartet managed to find one of Bowser's Clown Cars. Luckily, it was still in pristine condition. However, it was one of the junior ones, so space was an issue. The princesses loaded in, staying close to allow the brothers some room. They were worried arrangements wouldn't work but could only try. The men were about to enter…when tragedy struck.

The floor collapsed under them and sent them tumbling.

Peach screamed first. "Mario!"

Followed by a shocked Daisy: "Luigi!"

The brothers fell a great distance, their screams echoing indefinitely as the bottom came fast, too fast for their liking. They braced themselves for impact. When they landed, more pain spread over their forms. As a testament to their durable bodies, the brothers stayed away from the light that would otherwise consume a normal human being. It didn't ease the pain hammering on them though.

Mario was the first to move. Luigi stayed still, breathing softer but still alive. The red plumber felt his entire world spiral out of control. His vision was obstructed along with his other senses. He could make out more lava pits and narrow corridors. Where they were, Mario had no idea. Bowser's castles are always a mystery to navigate. He recalled many castles where he had to scale the blocks making the castle as a never-ending sea of lava awaited below him. There was only one end with flooring, and they were currently resting on it. Everything else was lava.

"Are you boys okay?!" Peach's voice could be heard, but Mario only heard it as a disoriented muffle. The princesses descended in the Clown Car and jumped out to check on the boys. "Speak to us!"

"We're…we're fine, I think," Mario said. The fall fractured something. Mario could feel a continuous pain building up inside him.

Peach helped stabilize him. "Can you stand?"

Mario nodded and trudged to their getaway vehicle.

"Come on, Luigi. We're nearly there," Daisy coaxed her boyfriend on. She threw his arm around her shoulder and guided him to the vehicle, a determined look in her eyes. The quartet were close, just a few more feet. A few more feet and they could finally escape.

"You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you?" a loud, primal voice boomed. Weighty crashes drew near, putting the group on edge. Mario and Luigi scrambled to a tall standing position and moved in front of the girls, ushering them back into the vehicle. Sweat rolled down their faces as they spotted a pair of white, pupil-less eyes in the shadows. It closed in, the resonance of hefty stomps growing louder as each stride agitated the ground. The eyes were deep in the distance, the other features masked by the shadows surrounding it.

Luigi decided not to wait and launched an attack at the shadowy creature. However, his projectile stopped in its tracks as the light revealed a familiar figure, who caught the ball in his giant hands and crushed it like was nothing.

"No way," Luigi said. His eyes opened wider.

"I thought we got rid of you," Mario stated, fists balling up. Why couldn't he stay down?

An evil laugh permeated the air. "You thought wrong."

Bowser emerged from the shadows, a huge, wicked grin plastered on his more draconic face. As he came into the light, the group was forced to look up at the more towering figure. Bowser was now twice as big with more ferocious and monstrous features. His limbs were longer and less bulky. His fangs, claws, and shell were sharper, more hardened. His snout was less rounded and his shell was shaded differently: a dark blue-green. His skin was darker, feet larger, and eyes dimming down to reveal the pair of blood red pupils that stared back at the quartet.

"You thought I was done? I'm just getting started!" The king roared. His voice was deeper, more menacing, and succeeded in making everyone shudder. Peach was the most horrified. Her body quailed under Bowser's ominous gaze.

The king stomped forward once. "Only the strongest Koopas in my family can achieve this transformation. When I finally discovered mine, I knew things would finally turn out different. Now I can end this. I can finally stomp Mario and his brother into the ground and watch everyone rot! If you thought my previous form was monstrous, you haven't seen anything yet! Get ready, Mario, Peach, Daisy, Green 'Stache! You're about to face the might of Giga Bowser!"

A powerful bellow from Giga Bowser sent the brothers rolling away. At the same time, his Fire Breath hurried from his mouth. Its red and orange blazes whirled around a white dragon that raged towards the Mario Bros. The ground and lava split apart, smoldering heat branding everything it elapsed.

"We got you!" Daisy exclaimed as she and Peach steered the Clown Car and rescued the boys from a fiery demise. The car picked up speed and bypassed the barrage of fire and debris. The discharges were so powerful though that it rocked the Clown Car violently and tossed the passengers around like rag-dolls.

"You won't escape!" Bowser shouted. He dove at the vehicle and clawed at the passengers. He landed little nudge: a nudge so strong it caused the craft to bounce roughly, and one passenger couldn't keep their balance.

"Daisy!" Luigi shrieked as his girlfriend was sent flying out of the car. Without thinking, he threw himself overboard, much to his brother and Peach's distraught. He nosedived.

"I won't let you die. I'll save you, Daisy," he told himself. He managed to catch up. "Daisy!"

The Sarasaland Princess reached for Luigi's hand. "Luigi!"

Their fingertips were practically touching. Luigi reassured Daisy he would save her. He promised things would be okay, and Daisy believed him. Every word, she held on to. Her faith remained strong…until Bowser captured Luigi and shattered whatever conviction she had. Their distance was gradually getting lengthier, time decelerating as the couple was forced to watch their lover leave.

"NOOOO! DAISYYYY!" Luigi wailed at the top of his lungs.

Tears flowed like waterfalls as her body continued descending. She could feel the intense heat of the lava slowly closing in. Her chest was tightening, heart becoming heavy and filled with fear.

"LUIGIIII!" Daisy screamed. She was about to die, devoured by the sea of lava. Everything was flashing before her eyes, and all she could do is accept it, embrace it.

Daisy whispered, "I love you, Luigi," and closed her eyes while death came to take her. It terrified her, hovering over like an observer: watching, waiting, and monitoring every move she refused to make. It stayed close, stalking her as if she was prey. Fear taunted her, mocked her. After losing her for a long time, it reared its ugly face before her, a devilish grin containing barring rows of sharp teeth. It wrapped around her and proceeded to speak in a terrifying cackle.

"I have you now."

None of Daisy's attempts to ignore the voice worked. She was captured and wrapped up in a blanket of light that beckoned her closer.

She walked towards it. At least there, her father waited.

"Daisy!" She heard. Her eyes fluttered open in time to see a green haze madly making its way towards her. Bowser was falling backward, and Luigi was moving at breakneck speed from rubble to rubble.

"He won't make it," Daisy said softly. The distance was too great. She could hear the splashes of fallen debris landing in the lava. It was her turn next. The most aching part is having so many things to tell him. She had so much to say, so much to bring to light, but she'll never get the chance now. It was too late.

"I would've said yes."

* * *

Luigi pushed his legs harder. The searing pain went ignored, ultimate strength of mind and unyielding fortitude egging him on. He displayed masterly acrobatic skills, flipping and twisting in the air with perfect grace and precision. He believed in himself. He knew he could do it, just a little longer.

"I can make it," he assured himself. His flower wouldn't die.

He'd make sure of it.

"Out of my way!" He punched a giant rock with his thunder fist and used the rubble as stepping stones. The path wasn't direct, but he landed parallel to her, numerous yards away. Both were dangerously close to the lava and approaching fast. Luigi took a deep breath and got a short running start before launching himself across the room. His breathing halted, lips forming a thin line as he and Daisy came closer. Luigi felt his clothes melting from the intense heat, buckets of sweat pouring from his glands.

"Daisy!"

* * *

Why was she bouncing? Isn't she supposed to be dead? She fell into the lava, right? Then, how come her body felt cooler? Was it a trick, or is she being transported to the golden gates? A weak groan fled her lips as her eyes struggled to open. Her sense of sound was starting to return. In the background, she heard multiple crashes and various outbursts.

"Run, Green 'Stache! Run like the little man you are! But there's no escape for you!"

"I won't give up!" Daisy knew those voices. "You won't stop me! I'll make sure Daisy survives, no matter what!"

Her vision started out fuzzy, but as seconds past, things cleared up.

"Luigi?" she said, barely above a whisper. Her savior dipped his head down, and the look of relief on his face made Daisy smile. It was like she was stuck in a dream. "Who needs a knight when I have a plumber to do the job better?"

"Daisy," Luigi sighed.

She lifted her head and planted a gentle kiss on the man's cheek. "I always knew you were my plumber in overalls."

The affection pushed him even harder.

"Told you I wouldn't let you down," was his response.

"Yeah," she leaned her head against his chest. "You really did."

Luigi focused on ahead, his signature Death Stare eyeing the platforms. He and the princess were forced to navigate the various blocks and mazes that Bowser built his castle with. The Giga being was right behind them, his giant form destroying structures and tearing through the rubble with ease. His fire created more pathways, which Luigi used to their advantage. He couldn't progress as far without using Bowser's attacks. His Thunderhand is powerful but the man needed to keep Daisy safe with both manuals.

Daisy continued to smile as her body flipped with Luigi's. She didn't want to distract him, so she remained quiet and held on as tight as she could. Her body tensed as it summersaulted with Luigi's. They avoided Giga Bowser's clutches, fear of his strikes making contact. They were godly, but thankfully, his increase in strength and defense came with a significant decrease in speed and agility.

"Uh-oh," Luigi said. Daisy winced when she saw the issue. They were swiftly approaching a dead-end, and spreading beyond the edge is a massive ocean of volcanic emission. They ran out of platforms, much to Luigi's dismay. His leg strength wasn't strong enough to clear such a wide gap, and he couldn't turn back either because Giga Bowser would be waiting. He didn't know what else to do.

"We're stuck," Daisy stated the obvious. She ushered Luigi to set her down and then grabbed his hand firmly.

"And we can't turn back," Luigi replied with a frown. "I'm not sure what we can do."

Daisy inquired, "What about Mario and Peach?" She noticed large holes in the ceiling. But, there was nothing they could use as stepping stones.

"I jumped out the Clown Car to save you. I don't know if they're searching for us, or if something happened."

Daisy squeezed Luigi's hand tighter. Was this where it ended? Is there nothing else that can be done? Time was running out. They had to leave before the fortress collapse or Bowser gets his claws on them, but what more can they do? What else is there to aid them?

Nothing. Nothing was available. It would take a miracle of epic proportions to escape this nightmare.

"It seems your luck has finally run out," Giga Bowser's voice resounded in the distance. The couple turned and spotted the transformed beast slowly drawing near. "Guess you won't die alone after all."

"I won't let you," Luigi threw himself in front of Daisy, who had flashbacks of when he tanked a giant fireball. He stood there and took the attack like a man, selflessly thrusting himself in harm's way to protect her. "You want her? You're gonna have to go through me."

Bowser grinned maliciously. "I intend to."

Daisy swallowed the lump in her throat and let her eyes drift to her boyfriend. She could see his injuries plain as day, the multitude of scars and gashes that cut his form, the dark maroon burns that colored his skin, and the way he tried to stay standing. His body couldn't go on any further. Luigi knew that, and yet, he continued to fight for her. He continued to protect her, and nevertheless, not once in her life has Daisy seen his shoulders this broad. He displayed much bravado and backed it up with his actions, but for the first time in her life, she found herself looking up at Luigi.

Daisy made up her mind.

Before anything could happen, Daisy wrapped her arms around Luigi's middle, her hands landing on his chest as she buried her head on his shoulder.

"Daisy?"

"I'm not letting you do this alone," she told him. "I made up my mind. If you go, I'm going with you."

Luigi gasped. "Daisy, no."

"Don't stop me!" Her hug became tighter. "What's the point of enjoying freedom if you're not there to spend with me? You made this journey so _we_ could return _together._ I'd rather die than leave without you."

She accepted the fact they will die, and guess what? She didn't care. At least she would die with the man she loved.

"I love you."

Luigi chewed on his bottom lip. His hand landed on Daisy's and brought it to his cheek, where he nuzzled it lovingly. He turned his back on the impending Giga Bowser and returned his lover's embrace. His fingers combed through her hair, eliciting a light sigh of bliss from her kissable lips. He cupped her cheek and gazed deeply into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you too."

Daisy's smile met Luigi's lips for a fiery kiss. It lasted for a moment. In a wavering voice, as their foreheads touched, Daisy said, "Thank you, for everything."

Luigi gave another smile. "Anything, for my wonderful flower." He kissed her once more, bringing her closer so they could feel one another's hearts beating rapidly against their chests. It was longer this time, deeper too. For Daisy, the kiss was magical, making her senses go haywire. Everything around her vanished. She was alone with Luigi, whose thumb wiped the tears from her cheeks as she let out one soft moan after another.

Per her permission, she allowed his tongue to delve deep into her mouth and join hers for one final dance, one final outing. It was like fire sprung to life inside her and spread warmth throughout her body. Every kiss she shared with Luigi paled in comparison to this one. Maybe it was the circumstances, but out of all the kisses, she loved and hated this one the most. She loved it because it made her feel safe, secure, like no matter what's going to happen next, she would still be alright and wrapped tightly in Luigi's arms. She hated the kiss too because it would be her last one. One final kiss to end it all. Daisy hated it had to be this soon. Once again, at least she'll die with her other half.

As for Luigi, he stood conflicted. His heart was pounding, mind screaming, and eyes slightly open. Daisy was so happy, and it hurt him to hear her make such claims. While she didn't have an answer, Luigi did. He knew what to do, and the ticket was just over the pit, racing against Giga Bowser.

Daisy didn't notice, but Luigi slipped something into the sleeve of her dress. It was after that did the kiss end. Luigi took Daisy's hands and rubbed the back of them with his thumb.

Just like Daisy, he too has made up his mind.

Daisy rested her forehead against his. "I love you, Luigi. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daisy. And," his grip on her hands tightened. "I'm sorry."

Confusion grew on the princess's face. Fear came next when Luigi flashed her an apologetic smile and began spinning her around, precipitously.

"Wait! Wh-what are you doing?" Her voice was scared. She saw the tears building up in Luigi's eyes. His smile told her, "Forgive me."

"Saving you," was his direct response. With excellent timing, Luigi released his grip and launched Daisy across the pit of lava. He eyed her fleetingly before turning his back and spreading his arms as if he was accepting his destiny.

"LUIGI!" The princess screamed, her voice echoing. It was no use, though. What came next would forever reside in her memory. She couldn't get the next words out. Instead of syllables, she broke down and cried at the top of her lungs as her body flew into the arms of Mario and Peach. Daisy kicked and scream, trying to break out of their hold. Her wails suppressed the words of her blonde cousin.

"Daisy, what's the matter with you?!" Peach grabbed Daisy's dress and froze as her hands landed in a warm spot. She lowered her head and saw the crimson stain of blood staining her fingers. In a panic, Peach searched Daisy for any cuts and scars. She found nothing. Aside from small scrapes, Daisy was left unscathed. That meant one thing: the blood isn't hers.

A heavy hand latched onto Peach's shoulder, nearly scaring her out of her skin. Her head turned so fast one would think her neck will break. She saw Mario. More specifically, she saw the terror and anger on his face. His eyes were the size of platters, and the tight grip on her shoulder contained his anger. He was squeezing too hard though and forced a squeak from the pink princess.

Peach became too nervous to look. Her cousin was breaking down, and her boyfriend looked as if someone kicked a Chain-Pup or murdered his…

"No," she gasped. Something told her not to look, to spare herself the knowledge. Stay oblivious, it told her. Ignorance is bliss, it pointed out.

She should've listened.

Their eyes could not tear themselves away from the scene: a familiar green plumber standing tall with his arms extended to the sides and feet firmly planted on the ground. He boldly faced down Giga Bowser with a heart men only dreamed of having. It complimented his strong soul and showed how even though he comes off as frightened and cowardly, Luigi possesses the kindest soul and the sweetest heart. It outshined all the rest. From such a far distance, his form appeared small. But, in the mind of Peach, Daisy, and Mario, he was a giant that should _never_ be angered.

Unfortunately, that same form had four claws protruding from his backside. Blood coated his tattered overalls and oozed onto the concrete, seeping into the cracks and dripping to the lava below. Luigi was standing… with Giga Bowser's claws shoved through his chest and gut. The blood that landed on Daisy's dress was his.

"Sacrificing your own self to protect the princess," Bowser commented. "That's just like you Mario Bros., but that's what makes you foolish too."

Luigi stayed silent. Anything that came out would be a scream, and he didn't want to give Bowser that satisfaction. No matter how excruciating, unbearable, agonizing, hellish, and harrowing the pain is, Luigi would not scream. Even when Bowser hoisted him with his claws still stuck through his body, twisted his wrists, and repeatedly slammed him into the concrete, Luigi did not scream.

He latched onto the monster's wrist, and as he was being smashed and dragged across the remaining slabs of concrete, he started gathering thunder. He used the others' screams of anguish as fuel for one last desperate attack.

"Y-You," he was barely above a whisper. With Giga Bowser's more refined ears, he caught wind of the plumber's speech. He lifted him high so everyone could see him.

"You have something to say, Green 'Stache?"

"You…will not." The pain was overwhelmingly excruciating. It hurt. It hurt so badly.

Bowser yanked Luigi closer for better audio. "Huh? Speak up!"

Luigi's gritted his teeth and let the pain bathe him. The stronger the pain, the more power Luigi infused into his desperate attack.

"Succeed."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. I won't do what? Say it so everyone can hear you scream!"

Luigi opened his eyes and gave Giga Bowser one last death stare. Gone were the eyes of a coward, but the cold, rigid glare of a courageous man. Bowser knew Luigi was in pain, and yet, there were no tears. There were no waterworks spraying from his lacrimal foramina. His eyes were narrowed, glowering an electric blue as a surge of voltage rushed through his body. He could feel his thunder reach a new threshold. It begged him to be released, to put an end to this tyranny.

He obliged.

"I said, you won't…WIN! THUNDERRRR!"

A flare of azure took everyone by surprise. Giga Bowser, especially, was not ready for the violent electric shock that forced his body to convulse. Piercing screams blast outward: one from Giga Bowser and the other from Luigi. The monster's cry was more harrowing while Luigi's was of resolve. The green plumber released it, released everything that had been stored up: his anger, sadness, hatred, jealousy. All the pain he endured, the sadness he felt; Luigi made that his power. He strained himself to increase the output, increasing the electrical energy that tore through Giga Bowser's innards.

At the Clown Car, Mario, Peach, and Daisy witnessed a blue star shine amidst the chaos. No longer could they see Luigi, but the shine of his thunder laying waste around him. He was encased in a field of sapphire light. Bolts of lightning fled from the field and smote the castle austerely. This level of power, it was enormous. The trio has never felt something of this magnitude, and now that they have, they were frightened by what their friend would do with it.

"Weegee," Mario whispered. He knew what his little brother was trying to accomplish. The lightning attacked everything except them. When one neared, it diverged to a different path and traveled away. Luigi's will forbid stray bolts to strike his loved ones. "You can't! If you do this, you'll die!"

"It's time for me to make my stand!" They heard the thunder conjurer's voice. "Leave while you still can!"

"Not without you!" Daisy stated. "We won't leave you!"

It was no use. Luigi had to take matters into his own hands again.

"I'm sorry, Daisy, but it has to be this way. Bowser must fall. Even if it means going with him, I will succeed."

One last bolt came from the field and struck the Clown Car. For a moment, its systems shut down, but upon rebooting, the vehicle quickly floated away from the chaos. The light was blinding, spreading over the castle and chasing down the vehicle.

"NOOOOOOO! Don't do it, Weegee!"

"Luigi!" Peach followed.

"LUIGIIIIII!" Daisy's scream echoed the loudest. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _KA-BOOM!_

A billowing cloud of fire and smoke shook the earth. Its vehement shockwaves destroyed everything, a raging mass of orange punching its way out of the site that contained it. The roar of the blast silenced all that tried to respond. Every cry went unheard, every scream went ignored, and every soul shattered at the display of fire rocketing in every direction. There was no end to the rise, no end to the massive earthquake that ravaged the land. Everything was being devoured, and no one could do a thing about it.

"No," Mario managed to speak. He shook his head repeatedly. "Nonononono."

He tried to fix the vehicle, but its controls were still possessed. Angry tears fell from his eyes as he pounded on the control panel.

"Why? Why, why, why, WHY?!"

Peach turned away from the scene, finally gathering the courage to avert her eyes. Her chest ached. It cried hysterically. She covered her ears to block out the sound of the explosion, but it was already trapped in her memory.

Daisy was the worst. Her legs gave way, her body slumping to the floor with her head hung low and a puddle of tears expanding under her. Anger, sadness, heartache – Daisy felt all this and more. Her hands balled up and banged on the floor like a hammer pounding a nail.

"No. No! NO!"

In her fit, something fell out of her dress's sleeve and rolled on the floor – a small black box. It effectively gained the trio's attention, as well as making one red plumber lose all his color.

"What's this?" Daisy inquired. She reached for the box. "Where did it come from?"

Curiosity befell her. She wanted to open it, to calm her curious inquiry. However, the voice of her heart begged and pleaded Daisy to stay oblivious.

"Don't open it," Mario stated. The princesses noted his deadly serious gaze and thee adamant shake of his head. "If you open it, you'll only hurt more. Please, do not open it."

"Why?" Daisy asked back. "What is it?" She had a good guess. The box's design is synonymous with a remarkable offer, and Daisy knew what its content would mean. Her heart, however, refused to let her confirm that claim.

' _Why though?'_ Daisy pondered. _'Why would he leave it with me if he wasn't going to propose? Unless…_

"He planned this," her voice cracked. She gripped the box securely. "He knew it was going to turn out this way. He knew!"

Against her heart's demand, Daisy opened the box. Mario turned his back and lowered his hat to conceal his eyes. He warned her.

Peach stepped closer to get a better look, wanting to see the fruits of Luigi's efforts. The waterfalls resumed with restored vigor as she and Daisy raised their hands to deter the rapid breaths running from their lips.

In the box rested a beautiful diamond ring. The band was a fabulous platinum gold, elegantly crafted. Its gallery was clear and pristine, well taken care of. Small floral patterns fell in line around the band, and the diamond itself, perched gracefully on its pedestal, was fashioned into a lovely daisy. Wipinge her tears, Daisy saw the engraving in the band.

It read, "My flower."

The ring's luminosity brought forth a cornucopia of wails. Daisy and Peach's sobbing recommenced while Mario kept his hat down, a stream of tears rolling down his cheeks.

Daisy spoke, "Yes," and proceeded to remove her glove. She slid the ring on her finger – a perfect fit. "Yes, I will marry you, Luigi, but," she choked on the tears. "You have to come back to me. Please, please come back."

A dark void grew in her bosom. The separation shattered her heart, millions of pieces scattering and crumbling to dust. All the good times: meeting him for the first time, the many dates and smiles, the passionate nights of intimacy and embracing one another, and the happiness that made her mood soar. Those memories fractured and shattered like glass. It was like a heavy force punched a mirror and sent the shards spiraling all over the floor. A swirl of darkness latched onto the pieces of her broken heart, blocking out any light that tried to shine.

"Luigi," Peach sniffled. "You were a loyal friend." The blonde princess could never think of a time where Luigi failed to spread smiles. He was a goofy at times, but he always succeeded in cheering her up. He was someone Peach could confide in, talk to her in moments of need. She trusted him dearly, like a precious sibling. The people may have categorized him differently, but Peach saw Luigi as a symbol: a symbol of friendliness and righteousness.

"Bro," Mario whispered. He made a crucial mistake in looking back. What stood as Bowser's Castle is now an empty crater with lava piling in. There was no stronghold, no fortress, only a missing site that his brother took with him.

It wasn't fair, but since when has life been kind to his brother? For many years, it seemed like the universe hated his brother, branded Luigi as the best punching bag to ever exist. It fueled Mario's anger whenever someone talks bad about his sibling or leaves him out of the praise. He was just as valuable as Mario and proved to be better in some regards.

And yet, the universe never took pity on him.

It just wasn't fair. Not only did he lose a precious comrade and partner, Mario lost a brother, a direct member of his own family. If only he could rewind time. If only.

It wasn't fair.

* * *

Where he laid, there was nothing except an empty plane. The horizon stretched for miles, no changing directions or scenery. Where he laid, there was no one except him…and the fading Bowser.

"Not bad," the tyrant said. He had regressed back to his normal form. Now he too rested on his posterior as his body perished. The first thing he should've felt is anger, unyielding rage for being beaten yet again, and by the hands of Mario's younger brother no less. But, the king didn't have it in him to be enraged. In fact, he felt strangely relieved. He couldn't explain it.

"How does it feel to win?"

Luigi licked his lips, which turned into a weak smile. He couldn't fathom the results himself. It all felt surreal.

"It feels…pretty damn good."

He could feel everything beginning to shut down. The thunder that raged like a vicious storm started to calm. The first thing that departed was his touch. Like a splash of water, numbness washed over him. He couldn't feel anything, not even the closing of his eyelids.

Bowser let out one last laugh. It was weaker than his prior ones, and there was a defeated yet ecstatic smile plastered on his face. He knew it was his time.

"You earned it, Green 'Sta – no – you earned it… **Luigi**."

Bowser succumbed to the deterioration and allowed his body to disappear. He was gone, leaving Luigi all alone. The tyrant has finally met his end.

As Luigi rested, he couldn't stop his body from doing the same. After the numbness, his breathing came out as short, ragged gasps. There was nothing left for him do except wait. To think Luigi, the resident underdog, would come out against Bowser's forces and the tyrant's Giga form victorious. Not only did he save Mario and the princesses, he also brought an end to Bowser's reign as well. He couldn't be prouder of himself if he tried.

Speaking was impossible. His lips wouldn't move. His body ignored his instructions. They were useless. He was empty all over, couldn't feel a thing. His body gave up on him, its job done and now waiting for his acceptance. The next thing wanting to go is his vision. It blurred out the empty plane until all Luigi could see is darkness. There was no more pain, no more aches. He saved his brother, the Mushroom Princess, and the love of his life. They survived, and that's all that mattered to him. He couldn't feel his body, but the happiness that swelled up in his chest was infinite.

' _Thank you, everyone. Farewell.'_ Closing his eyes, his weak smile grew larger as his head fell to the side. His heart, his fragile yet strong human heart, gave one last tap.

Before it stopped altogether.


End file.
